


The Science Room's Dressing Room

by supersoakerx



Category: The Science Room - SNL Sketch
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, although i did imagine, only Daddy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersoakerx/pseuds/supersoakerx
Summary: This is purely Daddy kink with Professor Zachary Adams from The Science Room SNL skit.Link to skit for you darlings: https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x7r3pex
Relationships: Professor Zachary Adams/Reader, Professor Zachary Adams/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	The Science Room's Dressing Room

They cut to the video of the ducks flying and he screams into his sweater.

“CUNT!”

You hurry over to him holding a drink tray with a cup of coffee—double shot, a glass of sparkling water with a lime wedge, and a scotch on the rocks. You’d started preparing his favourites as soon as the kids starting pissing him off. After 3 years of being his assistant, and 2 and half years of fucking him, you knew there was only a handful of things he wanted in times like this. You were just never quite sure which exact ones.

He shoves the heels of his palms into his eyes as you come up close to him, groaning out of sheer frustration. “Uh, Professor Adams, sir,” you say, softly and quietly, trying to get his attention in the calmest way possible, not wanting to tick him off further. He takes his hands away from his face, glances down at you with bleary eyes, and you raise the tray slightly, “would yo—"

“Take it to my dressing room, would you, please?” He still sounds irritated. He’ll apologise later, when you’re alone, but you both have to maintain the appearance of distant and detached professionalism in front of the crew.

“Absolutely, right away,” you say, and scurry off, heading out the stage doors, through the corridors and to his locked dressing room. Fishing the key out, you rush inside and wait, wringing your hands and trying to steady your breathing while your heart thuds in your chest.

A few moments later he bursts into the room, slams it shut behind him. “Can’t _fucking_ believe this! Who’s educating these kids these days!” he yells. His chest is heaving with his panting breaths and his fists are clenched tight.

You know how you’ll diffuse this, distract him just enough to get him to fuck you and calm himself down with his release. You motion to the tray of beverages beside you. “I made you your favourites… Daddy.”

Zac’s head whips up and over to you. His gaze flicks from your eyes, to the drinks, and back. You see him visibly relax, his shoulders dropping, and he takes a big breath in. “You know you’re my favourite, babygirl.”

“Yeah,” you say, bringing your hands up to unbutton your cardigan. You had buttoned it all the way up over the top of your too-low-cut dress. You planned your outfit especially, knowing it was a recording day and he might lose it at whatever dumb shit today’s kids were gonna say. He was getting older, he’d always say, less tolerant, and you’d always palm his crotch or sink to your knees and tell him you didn’t care as long as he could still get his dick hard.

He often, frequently, showed you he could.

You reveal more and more of your cleavage as you say, “I know, Daddy.”

He takes the few short steps it takes to get to the tray of beverages and goes for the scotch. He watches you undress yourself over the rim of the glass, and as you undo the last button and shirk your cardigan off your shoulders, he downs the amber liquid in one hit with an “ahh” as he sets the glass back down.

“Any more of that?” he asks, nodding towards the scotch. Brazenly, his hands find the bottom of his sweater, lifts it up, and he starts unbuckling his belt. You clench at the sight and the sound of the buckle clinking.

“I can get some, yeah,” you say, unsure whether he wants you to stay or go.

“Oh, fuckin,” he says, taking a couple quick steps in settling himself back on the couch with a contented sigh when he’s comfy, “later, babygirl. Come make Daddy feel better first,” he slips his hand into his satin boxers and starts palming his length right in front of you, getting himself good and hard.

You play at bashfulness, smiling flirtily and looking down to the ground and then back up at him through your lashes like he likes. You play with the hem of your dress and say, “and how should I make you feel better, Daddy?”

He huffs a laugh and smiles, showing you his dimples as he strokes himself. “Get over here and suck Daddy’s cock, on your knees, babygirl.” You start to walk over and he continues, watching you, “gets you wetter than anything, and I want that sweet pussy dripping for me.”

You smile and settle yourself on your knees between his legs, your hands trailing up and down his thighs. He takes his hand out of his boxers and pulls off his belt, shucks his suit pants and satin boxers down his legs a little, down to mid-thigh.

Gripping his cock at the base he angles it towards your face. “Wrap your lips around me, babygirl.” You lick your lips and lean in. “Yeah, right around Daddy, baby,” he encourages, muttering softly. You press your lips to the tip of his dick and lean forward, letting your lips be pushed open around his girth as they slide along his cock head.

“Hhhoyeah, just like that, right around Daddy’s dick… there you go,” he drops his hand and his head tips back onto the couch cushions as you swallow him into your mouth.

You massage the underside of his cock with your tongue as you start to slowly bob your lips up and down on him, languid and deliberate. His cock is thick and long, you can only take him about halfway before you start getting messy. Messy was for later, not for work. For work, you give him long slow passes of your lips, almost lazy with how gentle you are, and he rewards you with low little groans and rumbles from his chest.

You suck in your cheeks on the upstroke of your lips and his head snaps back to you, eyes ravenous. He grips one of the straps of your dress where it sits snugly on your shoulders and says, “off.”

You moan around his cock and his eyes close for a moment. You slide your lips back over his cock, back towards the head. When you’ve got just the head of his cock in your mouth, you suck on it, and he groans. He’s starting not to care who hears him.

You pull off him with a pop and lift your dress up over your head. He loves that you coordinated your bra with your cardigan. That kind of attention to detail made you a _great_ assistant.

“Stand up, babygirl, let Daddy feel,” he says, and you know what he means. That’s always how he asks.

You stand up in your heels and pretty bra and he groans again, noticing you neglected to wear any panties today. He sits forward on the couch and places one hand on your waist, the other on the inside of your thigh. He glides his hot fingers up towards your centre.

“What’s Daddy gonna find here, baby, hmm?” he asks, pleased with how it makes you take a sharp breath in. “Is Daddy gonna find his babygirl’s pussy all wet for him?”

You nod, biting your lip, and his hard cock throbs. He looks away from your eyes, training his gaze on your pussy and his hand, inching ever closer.

His index finger reaches your folds first, finds them hot and slick. “Oh, _baby_. Every time, this is what sucking my cock does to you? Fucking, miracle girl. You’re perfect.” The tip of his finger teases along your outer lips and you fight a whine from the back of your throat.

He changes tact and from the top of your slit, spreads your lips wide, exposing your clit. “There’s my little rosebud, Daddy’s tiny little pearl. So pretty, babygirl,” he flicks his gaze back up to you, “I’ve got to have a taste.”

Your pulse is thudding through your veins, and you struggle to keep up right when he leans in and down between your legs, and latches his lips around your clit and _sucks_ , right as he plunges his middle finger into your sopping wet pussy.

You moan for him, and he groans into your flesh. He releases his lips and licks up over your clit in time with his finger pumping into you. It’s making you shiver, the pace of his finger making you squirm, his facial hair tickling at your sensitive folds, and you feel your nipples hardening into stiff peaks in your bra. “Daddy… Daddy,” you try to say, but it comes out just above a whisper, like little squeaks.

He leans away and looks up at you, searching your face, reading you wordlessly what you want. His finger is dragging in and out of you almost on auto-pilot, he keeps up the rhythm and the angle almost without thinking. “If you try and take me now I’ll tear you apart. You know Daddy has to prepare his babygirl’s sweet little cunt.”

“I know, I know, please Daddy,” your begging is pathetic, but Zac loves it. It thrills him when you’re so desperate for his cock.

“Fine,” he says, easing another finger inside you and not letting up on his pace at _all_. Just as you tip your head back and moan, Zac watches you and moans his words too, saying “yesss, baby, feels good doesn’t it? Hmm? Daddy’s fingers feel good in your tight pussy?”

“Yes! Yes!” is all you can cry out, your legs starting to tremble.

Eyeing your chest, Zac’s free hand comes up to grope your breasts through your bra. He can feel your pert nipples poking through the cups and he yanks them down, letting your tits half hang out, nipples peeking over the top.

He rolls one of your nipples in his fingers as he looks back down at your pussy, seeing your puffy swollen lips and feeling you ease up just the tiniest bit around his two fingers. He loves watching his fingers come out of you all slick and shiny, loves seeing your lips part for him.

His hand moves to your other nipple, pinching and rolling and your knees buckle, and Zac knows it’s time to let you sit down on his cock and bounce yourself sore on it.

He slips his fingers out of your pussy and reaches around to spank one of your ass cheeks, leaving a wet little patch. He sits back on the couch and sucks his fingers into his mouth, licking up your essence and swallowing it. He withdraws his fingers, says “sit on Daddy’s lap, baby,” and pats the tops of his thighs.

Eagerly you get up on the couch, straddling him and resting your forearms on his shoulders, playing with the ends of his hair.

Zac grips his cock and lines it up with you, looking down between your legs, “God I can’t wait to feel your wet little cunt wrapped around me.”

You whimper and say, “please put it in, Daddy, please put your cock inside me.”

He curses under his breath, smiling, looks up at you. “You want your Daddy’s big cock baby? Can this tight pussy take Daddy’s thick cock, babygirl?” His eyes are alight with wonder, he can’t wait to hear what you say next.

Sparks fly through your core at his words, at the promise of what was coming next and you ramble out, “yes Daddy please, I can take it, I can take your big cock, please Daddy give it to me.” Your eyes are big and black and your lips are open in a little ‘o’, letting little pants of breath puff out.

He chuckles a little, quietly muttering “Jesus Christ.” Holding his cock in one hand and your waist in the other, he guides his dick to your entrance, pushes up, and pulls you down at the same time.

You slip down onto him, sheathing him in and instant, and you both groan. He’s stretching you and filling you and the gentle little burn is so so so sweet.

“Fuck, baby,” he grits out, “you take Daddy’s cock so well, you’re so fucking tight.”

You whine on top of him and start to rock your hips, not able to wait, not caring to let either of you adjust. Zac groans again and grabs big handfuls of your ass cheeks.

“D-Daddy, Daddy, you’re so big,” you say breathlessly, and his cock twitches inside you.

“Come on and fuck me, baby, come on, fuck Daddy,” he says, squeezing and lifting your ass cheeks, trying to set the roll of your hips at the angle and the rhythm he needs. You move the way he’s set for you, bouncing and lifting up and rocking back down, repeating it over and over, and he can’t stop his praise of you, “yesss babygirl, there you go, fuck Daddy like that, just like that, fffuck yeah.”

“Just like this Daddy?” you breathe, riding him, your tits bouncing in his face.

“Just like fucking that, you’re so fucking good at this, God this little cunt is so fucking good to me,” he spanks both your cheeks at the same time, and then clutches and gropes them hard.

You love when he swears, it’s how you know you’re fucking him _just_ right.

“You like my pussy Daddy?” you ask him, just to get him to keep running his mouth while you bounce on him, fucking yourself on his cock and slicking him up real good with your cum.

“Oh fuck baby, you know I do, you know Daddy loves your pussy,” he moves his hands to your waist and starts to pull you up and down on his cock, “ _oh God_ , keep going like that, yesss you know I love this fucking cunt, you know just how to fuck Daddy don’t you babygirl, you know just how he fucking likes it.”

Your pussy was tightening up on him, and you felt yourself drip more slick down onto him as you moan, “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy”, like a mindless fucktoy. His cock was filling you so good, you almost couldn’t see straight.

“Shit, babygirl, you’re running down my, you’re fucking dripping down my balls, baby,” he groaned, feeling that telltale pressure and pleasure pooling deep in his gut, “such a wet pussy, gets me so hard, I’m getting close, babygirl, Daddy needs to cum soon.”

You cry out, feeling him swell even just a little more inside you. Your clit was throbbing, begging to be touched, stroked, rubbed, anything.

You clutch his shoulders and lean to his ear, you try to keep your voice even but moans and sighs break up your words, “Daddy, my clit, your little r-rosebud, I need you Daddy, please.”

He plants a kiss to your neck. “You need Daddy to make you cum on his cock?”

“Yes, yes! Please Daddy,” you moan, mouth hanging open and your eyes squeezing shut. Your thighs were burning but you needed this, he needed this, and you were gonna milk him dry, “make me cum on your big cock.”

“Ahhff-fuck,” he groans, starting to piston his hips. You both hear the slap-slap-slap of skin on skin as he fucks up into you. “Shit, shit,” he pants, bringing a hand to your core, his thumb flicking over your clit and his other four fingers splayed out over your belly.

You feel it instantly, it’s perfect, he’s perfect, that one last tiny little thing you needed to reach your peak as the pad of his thumb strokes over your clit.

“Daddy, D-Daddy, I’m gonna c, I’m gonna—” you try to warn him. Any second now, he was gonna say or do something and you were going to snap.

“Do it babygirl, fucking cum on my cock, cum on Daddy’s cock baby, cum for me, cum for Daddy,” he rambles, and you _shatter_ for him.

You cum and it blinds you, you see white, waves of heat and bliss shuddering through your whole body. You undulate on top of him and he loses it, feeling the tight spasms of your cunt around his thick cock he can’t stop it, can’t hold on any longer as he shoots his thick, hot cum deep inside you, rope after rope painting your walls white.

You’re both gripping each other tight, clutching each other close, rocking into and on and below each other, letting the last ripples of pleasure tingle through your bodies.

One last shudder runs through Zac and he leans back on the couch, taking you with him. You curl up into his neck and place small soft kisses to his skin. His thumb runs up and down your back.

After a few blissful moments, you both come back down to reality.

He gives you a playful slap on the ass and says, “now… about that scotch.”


End file.
